Nunca Es Demasiado Tarde
by Lu Hatake
Summary: El amor todo lo puede... hasta las cosas imposibles...hasta traer a alguien de nuevo a la vida. One-Shot IchiRuki


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tito Kubo, yo solo escribo la trama.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

*****

**NUNCA ES DEMASIADO TARDE**

*****

Estaba segura de que lo amaba, estaba decidida, esta misma tarde le declararia su amor. Por la calle en que caminaba se encontro a Ichigo. Perfecto.

- uh?, rukia exclamo sorprendido - que haces por aqui?, tu casa esta hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, viniste hasta aqui tu sola?

- si... es que lucia nerviosa tengo que decirte algo importante

- estas bien? pregunto con preocupacion innecesaria

- si solo que... yo... se sonrojo emm... llevamos muchos aos de conocernos y ... he visto seales y...-

- Rukia... estas portandote muy extraa, que te pasa?

- Dejame hablar tonto! ...yo tomo valor te... amo-

- ...- Ichigo se quedo sin habla mirando a la cabizbaja Rukia.

De pronto, por esa misma calle Inoue llego corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

- Rukia! saludo extremamente feliz - No te imaginas lo que paso, despues de tanto insistir al fin Kurosaki-kun me dijo que si! Soy su novia! no es genial?

El mundo de Rukia se destruyo, Ichigo era su todo y se lo habian arrebatado.

- m-me alegro por us-ustedes hablo con firmeza controlando sus lagrimas d-debo irme salio corriendo

- r-rukia espera... intento detenerla en vano

- Kurosaki-kun, ocurre algo?

- n-no se... me siento extrao

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al dia siguiente, en el Instituto Karakura, Rukia no habia asistido a clases y eso preocupo a Ichigo.

Que habra pasado con ella?... Rukia...

Al terminar las clases, el pelinaranja fue a buscarla a su departamento, en el cual habia vivido sola los 3 ultimos aos tras la muerte de sus hermanos; Byakuya y Hisana.

- Lo siento joven dijo la recepcionista del lugar ella no a venido aqui desde ayer

- como dice?? Rukia... donde estas?

Demonios, Rukia no estaba, no fue a clases, no llego a dormir y no tenia movil al cual hablarle Demonios! Donde se habia metido esa enana?! Y si le paso algo por lo de ayer?. De inmediato Ichigo llamo a la mejor amiga de Rukia: Hinamori.

- hola? su voz se oia triste

- Hinamori, soy yo Ichigo Kuro...-

- Ichigo, fue terrible se apresuro a decir es Rukia comenzo a llorar

- Rukia? Hina, que paso?!

- mama me dijo llegando de la escuela que... sollozo la atropellaron ayer-

- Rukia esta bien, cierto? Era tonto, a esa enana no podia pasarle nada, era Rukia.

- No

- como que no??

- Murio

Ichigo dejo caer su movil, estaba paralizado, Rukia no podia estar muerta, imposible, recordo lo de ayer, cuando ella se fue corriendo despues de que la inoportuna de Inoue llego... era culpa de Ichigo, l debio detenerla, no caba duda, era todo su culpa.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dias despues...

Llueve, hasta el cielo esta triste.

Un grupo de personas vestidas de negro y con sombrilla en mano, se encontraban frente a una tumba en medio del fnebre cementerio.

- Murio de amor susurraban algunos siendo escuchados por el triste Ichigo dicen que cuando los paramedicos la atendan repetia el nombre de un muchacho

En el cementerio estaban presentes los mejores amigos de la fallecida, como: Hinamori, Renji, Ukitake, la familia Kurosaki a excepcion de Inoue, quien habia decidido no asistir ya que Ichigo habia terminado con ella al instante y no la queria ver mas.

Atras de todo ese grupo se encontraba el fantasma de Rukia Kuchiki, blanco y palido, invisible ante los ojos humanos.

La tormenta se hizo mas fuerte y las personas abandonaron el lugar dejando a Ichigo solo prometiendo que despues los alcanzaria.

Se inc ante la tumba de Rukia, su verdadero amor, s, la amaba, pero se haba dado cuenta muy tarde... ella no volveria mas. Musit un suave Te amo, solo para ella.

Ahora lo saba, Ichigo me amaba pero... ya era demasiado tarde cierto, Ichigo?

El pelinaranja empezo a derramar lagrimas, las cuales se confundan por la lluvia en su rostro; estaba empapado.

- RUKIAAA!! soltaba gritos desgarradores, como si eso pudiese devolverle a su amada.

Se levanto y camino entre el mar de tumbas para salir del cementerio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Que me pasa? que es esta luz que emana de mi tumba y de mi corazon fantasma?... estoy... regresando a mi cuerpo humano?... Ichigo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El pelinaranja caminaba cabizbajo, no volvera a sonreir, eso era seguro. De pronto escucho unos pasos dirigiendose a l, volteo a ver quien era y... sus ojos se iluminaron...

- Rukia...

Nunca es demasiado tarde para amar... no lo olvides.

Primer One-shot, creo que no me salio tan mal... Dejen reviews, cirticas constructivas y como puedo mejorar.

Sonrian :)

Bye


End file.
